User blog:KidOfTheBlackHole/Bashed From All Fronts: Tómas MacSherry
This is the third installment of Bashed From All Fronts, because people love this series. Today, we're bashing Tomas MacSherry, or "crazy cunt who kills people that aren't his religion" The Bash > Tómas MacSherry (December 5th 1992-August 28th 2015) was Mairead O'Creesh's killer. He killed Mairead and two others at the age of 18 in his school. He must have been listening to excessive "Pumped Up Kicks"! > He is one of the main antagonists in The Theory Movie 2: The Rise of the Unthinkable. How do you think the unthinkable? With an itheberg! > Tómas had blond hair and green eyes, he was described as "looking like a rat" by Mairead. I know someone else who looks like a rat. > He wears a St. Peter's uniform. Hey, yo, Tomas, it's not the Saint Peter's School of Killing People Who Disagree With Your Extreme Views. > In prison, he had a few bludgeon marks on his head. You know what would get him a lot more bludgeon marks? Molesting kids. > Tómas was cruel, selfish, bigoted, and was very hateful, he believed in "pure" Irish people with no links to the English, the British Army, or Britain in general. Wrong series, Draco Malfoy. > He was also very rude and had poor understanding of British customs. Despite what Pink Floyd says, you do need some education. > He is also widely hated by everyone in the series, including the GBS, who think his anti-British behavior is too extreme for their liking, when Orville, Walter and Lenore found out what he did to Mairead when her life and before her death when they recorded a conversation with her talking to an Irish-American GBS soldier and told him details of what he did to her, they disowned him and turned against him. "Fuck the Briti-hey! Are you recording me! HEY! ARE YOU-ARE YOU RECORDING ME!" > Mairead, Tómas and Colin had even dubbed him "Darth Vader" as a result of his behavior Darth Vader more like Darth Fader amirite (also who the fuck is Colin) > Tómas was killed in jail after a republican named Brandon Jones, who was arrested for transporting fake medicine and drugs online, when he and a few others found out what he did, Brandon bludgeoned him to death while the others held him down, he died three days later. Cue the air horn music. > According to Japanlover86, she designed him to be the most hated character in the franchise. Well, she certainly succeeded (I mean it's debatable if Samadi Alizo or Tomas is more unlikable) > His personality and appearance are modeled after a boy that sectarian bullied Japanlover86 in real life in 2016 for commemorating the Battle of the Somme and the Easter Rising together and threatened to burn her Battle of the Somme booklet because it had a poppy on it, constantly sang inappropriate rebel songs, said anti-British slogans, told lies to her, and told her she can never tell anyone about what he is doing to her. The Extremist Misfired Cum Stain: Based on a True Story > Tómas: "Easter Lillies should be worn with pride and poppies worn with shame." I don't think you're a botanist. > Tómas: "Easter lillies celebrate freedom and poppies commerorate colonialism and imperialism, You are a Brit who doesn't know what Irish people went through!" Oh, yeah, you wish! Category:Blog posts